noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 191
|image = Ch191.png |Release Date = 28 June 2011 |Chapter = 191 |Volume = 03 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 190 |Next Chapter = Chapter 192}}Inside the Room of Discipline, Karias carrying Regis, stands in front of Gejutel's vacant cell, wondering what has happened. A guard who comes in is surprised to find them. Karias feigns that he has come to see Kei. From this guard, he hears that Kei has escorted Gejutel to the Lord somewhere according to her order. This puts Karias in a troublesome situation as he has promised Regis that he'd take him to Gejutel. Meanwhile, in the battle field, Frankenstein's malevolent aura is increasing by the second due to his weapon's dark nature. Even Rajak feels that his opponent is getting stronger and wonders how can that weapon match the power of his soul weapon. M-21 feels that something is not right. Seeing the violent aura of Frankenstein, even Rael realizes that he was never a match for this strength. Frankenstein goes on to the attack again and Rael watches as his brother gradually falls behind. Unable to see his brother losing, he thinks of relinquishing the ownership of Grandia so that its power can be absorbed to perfect Kartas. The one who has been brewing up such menace, is also being discussed in the castle. None of the clan-leaders are ready to believe that a human with clan-leader's power exists. Gejutel continues that how Frankenstein acquired this power, no one knows. But many rumors have spread amongst humans which originate with Frankenstein. Legends of humans selling their souls to devil, or mad scientists pursuing knowledge to attain eternal life ~ none can tell which is true except that all of these stories revolve around one person: Frankenstein. His identity was not mentioned by the previous Lord or the clan-leaders which kept the knowledge from being widespread. He was acknowledged by the previous Lord because he came from a species that needed the protection of nobles, yet he attained the power to overcome his limitations which is obviously more impressive than inheriting powers as practiced in noble clans. Gejutel then questions the Lord if she truly hasn't been aware about Frankenstein's identity despite all the opportunities she has had. Seeing her startled face, Gejutel realizes that even after spending a very long time watching Frankenstein, she hasn't noticed what he was. Moreover, Gejutel suspects that her knowledge of 'him' is also lacking. He tells the other clan-leaders to think why the previous six leaders who had been loyal to the previous lord betrayed after his passing away. It was not because of dreading eternal sleep but for the Lord's inadequacies, that led to the treachery and the death of his son and Loyard clan's leader. The previous Lord was aware of this and that was why he wanted 'him' to be his heir. Pretending that her father's judgements were flawed rather than accepting her own faults, gives further proof that she is not fit to be the Lord. All the past incidents would not have happened if she was strong enough. None of the clan-leaders, not even Seira could stand that insult to the Lord. At this, Gejutel is relieved to know that at least the current leaders are loyal to her and urges her to put him into eternal sleep. This she decides to do and summons an ornate sword from a blood field which the other leaders know to be the Lord's soul weapon: Ragnarok. Then she lands in front of Gejutel, pronounces his death sentence and the moment she raises the sword to strike him, a blast interrupts. The door to the shrine is opened and in walks Cadis Etrama di Raizel himself! Category:Chapters